Amanda "Tek" Moore
Amanda "Tek" Moore was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 12th place. Personality Tek was a confident chef, but also nervous as she was unemployed and had a family to support. In the kitchen, she was not as good as she thought she was and never admitted her mistakes, which led to her elimination. Season 6 Episode 1 After receiving some tips from Jean-Philippe and former Hell's Kitchen contestants, Ramsay ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. Tek was the second person of the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Louie. She presented a chipotle honey shrimp, and declared she was unemployed at that moment, adding she needed the job as she got a family to support. Ramsay called her dish nice, saying the prawns were beautifully cooked. She was proud, patted herself on the back, and won the round over Louie. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and was punished by cleaning both kitchens ahead of the opening service the following night. They were also served Bologna sandwiches for dinner, and after their punishment, the women came up to the dorms and found their uniforms, knives, and cookbooks, which they had to learn by heart. Because of that, Tek declared she would not sleep very much that night. The next morning, during prep, the women were already going full steam ahead and were confident as they studied the menu the previous night and rested. During dinner service, Tek was on the fish station with Sabrina. She brought her first order of scallops to the hot plate, but they were raw, and Ramsay schooled her for that mistake. After that, she was lacking communication with Lovely, and when she brought her second attempt at the scallops, she was berated by Ramsay for sending rubber scallops to the pass, which he compared to something one would expect Tiger Woods to tee off with. Because of their inconsistency, the red team had to start their first order of appetizers over eight time, where she continually sent boiled or raw scallops. At one point, she revealed the frozen salmon that Amanda put in the freezer to Ramsay, saying it was supposed to be a salmon. Eventually, Ramsay shut down both kitchens, and when both teams were lined up, the red team was declared losers for serving no entrées at all and was asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Tek recalled Amanda's frozen salmon incident and considered her as a potential nominee. Tek was not nominated for elimination, and after Melinda left, she welcomed Robert in her team, as a new teammate. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, the red team received some precious help when Robert gave some tips on how to properly cook the food to the women. The next morning, both teams got down in the blue kitchen, where Ramsay introduced the Shrimp Cleaning Challenge. During the challenge, Tek was annoyed by Lovely's way of cheering the team while sitting out. She was the third person from the red team to have her shrimps judged by Ramsay, and scored 7 points. The red team lost the challenge 44-45, and they were punished by cleaning shrimps and segmenting lemons, removing every seed from all of them, all day long, for a shrimp cocktail during the next dinner service. During the punishment, Tek declared she never spent that much time with a lemon, even joking that she knew that lemon better than some people she slept with. When the blue team arrived from their reward, she was annoyed by their picking on her team, said they could eat a bag of dicks, called them bastards, and declared the red team needed to win the next service and bounce back. During dinner service, Tek was on the garnish station with Amanda. She was not seen much, except at one point when Lovely threw her under the bus because her stove was off, and she declared that it was her responsibility to turn her own gas on. After a lot of struggle in both kitchens, Ramsay ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to the dining room, and shut down both kitchens. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay named both teams losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. Tek was not nominated, and at elimination, she tried to calm down Joseph, who was having his infamous outburst, reminding him he signed up to be in the competition and take shit from Ramsay. Episode 3 After Joseph's departure and Tony's elimination, Tek and the red team said goodbye to Robert, who has just been transferred to the blue team. Back in the dorms, the chefs went to bed, trying to get some sleep, but very early in the night, alarm bells started to go, Sous Chef Scott, holding a flashlight, told everybody to get out of the restaurant immediately as an emergency was called. Then, fire trucks arrived to Hell's Kitchen and the chefs got outside. But, Ramsay was standing with the firefighters, revealing that it was a fire drill. He introduced the Firefighter Pasta Meal Service Challenge, and all the chefs got back in the dorms to change. While changing, Tek declared that the red team needed to win the challenge and were ready to get in the kitchen and moving some pasta. Near the end of the challenge, a dish was returned to the kitchen because of a raw meatball, and Ramsay schooled her on that mistake. She was determined not to lose because she knew it would be her fault if they would, and started over. Despite that mistake, the red team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a day at the Pacific Water Spa, in Huntington Beach, California, as well as a helicopter ride to get there. During dinner service, Tek was on the desserts station. She was not seen much, except at one point, when she tried to help Tennille, who was struggling on fish, by telling that she must use new scallops instead of the boiled ones. The red team was declared losers for having a 81% above average rating from the customers, compared to the blue team's 83%, and Ariel was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the Sausage Strings Challenge, Tek was paired with Lovely. The two of them managed to get two sausage links acceptable, with their last one clinching the victory for the red team 6-4. They were rewarded with a lunch at Old World Village, for an Oktoberfest style party. During dinner service, Tek was on the appetizer station with Tennille. At one point, one of her capellinis was sent back from John O’Hurley's table for being too salty, and Ramsay ordered her to make a new one. However, she got frazzled by her team asking for times, and needed help from Tennille. The red team lost the service, and Sabrina was named "Best of the Worst". Tek was Sabrina's first nominee for elimination, with Lovely being the second. She survived elimination, but Ramsay warned her that she was on a tightrope with no safety net underneath. Episode 5 Back in the dorms, Tek was frustrated that she messed up the first table of appetizers during service, but still believed that she could cook and was not used being singled out. During the Welcome Home Planning Challenge, Tek was not seen much, but the red team lost 1-2, and were punished by decorating the dining room for the following night, under the supervision of Ramsay's wife. Back in the dorms, she asked why they did not listen to Tennille who wanted to cook soul food very badly. During the punishment, she inhaled some helium and repeated one of Ramsay’s rants in a helium voice, which made everybody laugh. During the Welcome Home dinner service, Tek was on the meat station. On her first order of entrées, Tennille tried to give her some guidance, but she did not appreciate and pushed her away. However, her steaks were still blue, and later, she complained that there were not enough hot spots on the grill to cook them. When she brought the steaks over to the pass, they were burnt and Ramsay angrily yelled that about half of the dining room has already received their entrées. Suzanne tried to help her on the grill, but she got more annoyed than anything as it was making her struggle on focusing. Later on, the red team was still working on their first entrée, and despite Ramsay asking her if they could get a burger out, she revealed that she just put a burger on the grill, much to Ramsay’s dismay. Then, Ramsay pulled her to the pantry room, and urged her to bounce back. Eventually, she did get her steaks properly cooked, but because of a mistake by Amanda, Ramsay called the blue team over to help them out. When the teams were lined up, Tek was reminded the blue steaks incident by Ramsay. The red team lost the service and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she acknowledged she had a bad service, but would fight for her place as she did not want to go home. Tek was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Tennille being the second. They were eventually joined by Amanda. She was eliminated as her horrific performance on the grill station was the reason why the red team fell apart. Ramsay's comment: "I kept on waiting for Tek to emerge, she couldn't even handle her station. Tek had a total meltdown." Nomination history Trivia *She is the first contestant ever to score a point during the Signature Dish Challenge. *After her appearance on the show, she became associated with fellow contestant Jim for a restaurant project. She returned to the kitchen and was an Executive Chef at a few restaurants including Acme Restaurant, Le Barricou and is currently the Executive Chef at Golden Years Brooklyn. Quotes *(Being proud of scoring a point with her signature dish) "I'm patting myself on the back!" *(To Joseph) "You signed up to fucking learn bro, and do this, dude." *(After being eliminated) "Life is not over for me after Hell's Kitchen. Because I am a crazy badass girl, and I'm a hell of a better cook than Chef Ramsay saw." Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:12th Place Category:New Yorkers